1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to instrument introducers or protective sleeves and method of using the same, and more particularly, to novel protective sheaths configured to facilitate the introduction of surgical instruments into a cavity or a body opening of a patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments configured for remote use inside the body of a patient typically define a central longitudinal axis including a distal end portion and a proximal end portion. The distal end portion of the surgical instrument can include configurations which have either blunt or rounded faces and/or in certain instances include sharper subassemblies including electrosurgical or mechanical blades for cutting as well as fasteners for securing tissue portions. Typically, the distal end portions and, in particular, the distal end surfaces of these surgical instruments are such that irritation or trauma may be caused to the tissue surrounding the opening of the body through which the instrument is to be inserted. As a result of the mechanical complexity of these surgical instruments, the distal end portions of these instruments have been provided with a shell or cover that may partially or fully enclose the distal end portion of the surgical instrument.
For example, presently, various intra-anal surgical instruments, such as intraluminal anastomotic surgical staplers, require insertion into the colon or intestine through the anus. In certain embodiments, these surgical staplers have staple anvil portions removably mounted to a distal end thereof. Generally, the surgical stapler is inserted with the anvil portion attached, however, certain surgical procedures require that the surgical stapler is inserted into the colon or intestine through the anus with anvil portion removed.
Typically, in instances where the surgical stapler is to be inserted into the colon or intestine of the patient with the anvil portion mounted to a distal end thereof, the anvil portion is tapered inward toward the tip and formed to have an atraumatic end, thus facilitating the insertion of the distal end of the surgical instrument into the colon or intestine of the patient. However, in instances where the surgical stapler is to be inserted into the colon or intestine without the anvil portion mounted to a distal end thereof, the substantially squared or non-taped distal end of the surgical instrument may cause irritation and trauma to the surrounding tissue.
Thus, a need exists for a instrument introducer in the form of a sheath, which instrument introducer facilitates the passage of the surgical instrument into the body of the patient and that can be either adapted to be removably mounted on a distal end of the surgical instrument or be used as a separate device adapted to be positioned at least partially into the body of the patient (i.e., into the anus) and wherein the surgical instrument is subsequently positioned into the instrument introducer to facilitate insertion of the surgical instrument into the body of the patient.